Karaoke Love
by The Silence of Heartbreak
Summary: A regular fanfic but with songs and takes place in a Karaoke Bar. Songs are based on my moods and your requests. If you read please be sure to vote on which songs you want next. Thank you.
1. Kakashi

All of our favorite characters were going to a karaoke bar to unwind. As everyone took their seats they realized that _everyone_ in the bar had to go up and sing. To say that most people were not happy about this would be an understatement. While people were cowering in fear as the giant spotlight was roaming some sat bravely in their seats. The spotlight finally stop revoloving around the crowded bar and landed on Kakashi, the perverted Copy-nin. He got up and approached the stage. The songs were already pre-picked for the person going onstage. He got up and looked at the lyrics and paled. They were the exact opposite of what he felt like. "HATAKE KAKASHI! HURRY UP AND SING ALREADY YOU PERVERTED LATESTER!" yelled a laughing Sakura. Kakashi just cursed, sighed, and got ready to sing.

**(We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off  
Jermaine Stewart)**

Not a word, from your lips  
You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip.  
A quick hit, that's your game.  
But I'm not a piece of meat, still you like my brain.  
Night is young, so are we.  
Let's get to know each other better, slow & easily.  
Take my hand, let's hit the floor.  
Shake our bodies to the music.  
Maybe then you'll score.

So come on baby, won't you show some class  
Why you want to move so fast.  
We don't have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We could dance & party all night  
And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh  
We don't have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We could dance & party all night (all night)  
And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh  
Na na na na na na na...

Just slow down if you want me  
A man wants to be approached cool & romantically  
I've got needs  
Just like you  
If the conversation's good  
Vibrations through & through

So come on baby, won't you show some class  
Why you want to move so fast  
We don't have to take outr clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We could dance & party all night (all night)  
And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh  
Na na na na na na

By the time he was done everyone who knew the infamous copy-nin was laughing their arse off. He just sat down and sulked thinking that every women would know think he was a prude or something of the like. "Ha ha." He said dryly. "Oh come on Kaka-kun you know that was funny." Said Shizune. After she said this _many_ women came to the table to flirt with our copy-nin. Now Kakashi wasn't expecting this, but no one said he didn't hate it. Everyone was shocked at the amount of women who wanted to flirt with him. Everyone but Shizune who was not pleased that he let this continue. Only the girls could tell that Shizune was hurt because lets face it, they _knew_ that she like him. _"Oh Kakashi you are such an ass." _the girls thought. Meanwhile the evil spotlight was once again revolving around the bar.

**O.O what will happen next? No one knows……except me rite? NOPE! U pplz decide who u want to sing next and what will the couples be? No firkin idea! WOOOT!!**

**R&R DAMMIT AND VOTE TOO! VOTE FOR THE COUPLES, SONGS, AND WHO SINGS!! If u want ya don't hve ta**

**-Esther**


	2. Aquarius

**Okey dokey im bk now who ish it this time? Mwahahahahaha! Btw arigato to those who reviewed now on to the …o wait the disclaimer sighs I own nothing but some pie and ur souls…. NOW on to the story**

* * *

As the spotlight roamed so did Sakura's eyes taking in all the possible couples she could make. "Oh yes, kukuku they won't know what hit them." She thought evilly to herself. Just then the spotlight landed on her and all her fanboys cheered. "SHUT UP! I'M GOING I'M GOING!" she screamed and jumped onstage. She smiled when she saw the name of the song she had to sing. "Perfect." Once the music started she closed her eyes and listened to the music having memorized this song she didn't need the lyrics or anything.

(Aquarius by Within Temptation)

**I hear your whispers  
break the silence and it calms me down.  
Your taste on my lips,  
your salty kisses.**

**They say I'm seeking out the danger.  
That one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.**

**Chorus:  
I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
You call to me, you set me free.**

After this most boys started glaring at the others trying to figure who captured their cherry blossoms heart. Many were captivated by her voice none knowing she could sing.

**I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.**

**They say I have to be aware,  
that one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.**

**I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.**

None of the men who liked Sakura liked to hear that she needs this person. More glaring contest ensued, but were quickly dissapitated once Sakura started to move along with the music. Once again everyone was entranced.

**I long for you, Aquarius.  
I need to be with you again.  
I fear you, Aquarius  
My destiny till the end.**

Neji smirked knowing that even people in bands believed in Fate and Destiny. Though even he was captured at how our precious cherry blossom's voice sounded.

**I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay  
I feel you Aquarius  
cause you the sea set me free.**

**Vocalizing till the end.**

After she was done everyone stood up and clapped simply amazed except for Hinata who was her best friend and had heard her sing many times. She smirked knowing who she was singing for even though Sakura had closed her eyes and had moved to the song. When she jumped off the stage she simply sat by Gaara and quietly talked to him and Hinata while once again the spotlight roamed.

* * *

**Cha love tht band and song ok vote on couples, songs, et cetera**

**Plz R&R Ja Ne**

**-Esther**


	3. Life's no fun without a good scare

**Im so srry for the wait but I couldn't think of what to do next plus I hve projects and essasys to do. I would like to thank those who reviewed and alerted this story. Arigato minna-san.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but myself and my ideas.

* * *

As the spotlight once again began to roam many stook refuge underneath tables or running to the bathrooms!** (A/n cowards!!) **Many sweatdropped at the ones who were desperately running away from the vile light. After a grueling 2.5 minutes the spotlight finally stopped on its next unsuspecting victim. The poor person or thing was...SASORI!? WTFH!? "OI YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD YOU DUMB PUPPET!" shouted a very **irate** Sakura. **(A/n HA see I do to use vocab words in rl!) **Sasori just looked at her. "The damned authoress brought me back to life as well as anyone else who died by you brats." he replied with a very bored expression. Sakura's, Gaara's, and Hinata's who were the only ones from their little group NOT smashed had faces as such: O.O, O.o, X.X. Betcha can't guess who's who! Anyway..Sasori just got up on the stage and stared at the little platform that was now up to let people choose their songs. Yes he threaten the poor m.c of that night to put it up because he didn't want some weird ass song that wasn't him. He picked up the mike after his selection.

**This Is Halloween **  
Band:**Panic! At The Disco**

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Sakura shivered at the mental image that verse created remembering one of his many puppets. Though she like the rest of _her_ group of those who were still sober were amazed at his voice.

_  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

At this point Sasori brought out a few miniature puppets and was making them sing the high parts and dancing around. They looked like little demons and evil angels or fairies. Some even had what looked like broken, lop-sided halos above their heads. All in all the effect was nice.

_  
In our town of Halloween!_

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

_In this town_

Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la Repeat

At this point he had little puppets dance across the stage mouthing the lyrics. When he was done Sakura and _her_ little troupe stood up and walked over to him. "That was actually surprisingly good Sasori." Sakura said as she approached him. He simply gave her a blank look than looked at all the drunks that were part of the little group they came in. "Are they all really drunk, un?" said Deideidra as he popped out of nowhere nearly giving Hinata a heart attack. "Hn." Replied Gaara glaring at the **(smexii)** blonde nin. "What does that mean, un?" he asked voicing basically everyone's question that was one their minds. "It means yes this time." Replied the monotone voice of the one and only **(don't forget smexii)** Uchiha Itachi. Suddenly Sakura started doubling over in laughter and everyone just stared like she was a non-slutty Karin. "Can you imagine Sas**UKE** if he sees Itachi while he's flat out hammered?" she asked in between laughs. A look of pure amusement showed on everyone's faces as they imagined that as once again the vile light roamed for it's next target.

**

* * *

****Cha love tht band and song ok vote on couples, songs, et cetera**

**Plz R&R Ja Ne**

**-Esther**


	4. Wine Red

**Ok this was requested by ****Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**** who wanted Hinata and Deideidra (sp?) so I made a special! Woot! Anyhoo I don't own Naruto because if I did u bet ur ass it wouldn't have Sakura fawning over SasUKE. Okdokes on to the story!**

* * *

The light was once again circuling the bar inhabited by very drunk and a few sober people. Sakura, Gaara, and Itachi were talking about something while Hinata, Deideidra, and Sasori were arguing about what art is. Hinata and Deideidra were actually fighting. Since they were in such a position the spotlight hit both of them. Hinata glared at the poor light which promptly broke. "Not again!" wailed the manager at the broken light. "Sigh...Boys bring in the new one." Suddenly Esther and Mitsuki2 came and hooked up the new light. "Oi! We are not boys! We are female demon things!" yelled a pissed off Mistuki. "Mitsuki-chan lets go find seats to watch the drunks and sobers perform." Said a very come Esther while pulling the pissed off Mitsuki to a random seat in the audience. While this was going on Hinata and Deideidra were on the stage.

(**Hinata**/_Deideidra/**Both**_)

Wine Red

By: The Hush Sound

**Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head  
**  
**This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars  
**  
_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

**Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
And there is discord in the garden tonight**

_**The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied**_

**I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves**_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

_**The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied**_

**_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_The sea is wine red**_ (Gloria, we lied)  
_**This is the death of beauty** _(this is the time and place)  
_**The doves have died** _(Gloria, we lied)_  
**The lovers have lied** _(this is the time and place)_

After they were done singing everyone was clapping and some were booing and crap. When they came off the stage they got looks that were as followed: 'smirk', 'smirk', x, XD, 'angry glare', 'smirk and wink at Hinata'_**.**_

* * *

**Ok guys I want chu ppl to vote for couples which were listed ItachxSakuraxGaara and SasorixHinataxDeideidra and can someone plz tell me how to spell Dei's name plz? **

**2 Esther and Mitsuki are OCs from my other story Kuniochi's Stories. Check it out but idk if Mitsuki has made an appearance yet if not well people who read my other story just got a little spoiler lucky youz.**

**Ok R&R plz**

**-Esther oxo**


	5. I'm Too Sexy for this filler XD

****

ok well because no one has suggested songs for the triangles to do im stuck a lil rite now so i hve decided to give you guys a filler and a funny filler at tht and yesh i still own nothing but my poems in my storie Poems for Sakura...TxT and i get my lyrics from

* * *

**WARNING: In the following chapter you are about to read contains you imagination to be used to picture a drunk sasUKE and neji dancing (drunk) on the stage. Fangirls you have permission to go BUCKWILD!!**

As they all got back to their seats their food came. As they were eating to VERY drunk ninjas got onto the stage and started to do not only weird but mentally scarring as well.

**I'm Too Sexy Lyrics  
**Artist(Band):**Right Said Fred**

**Neji/**_SasUKE/**Both**_

**_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_**

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

**(omfg god imagine sasUKE taking off his shirt and then start disco dancing XP)**

_**I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
**  
**_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tushy on the catwalk_**

**_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_**

**_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tushy on the catwalk_**

**(ewwwwwwwwww now I hve them shaking the asses like a bunch of idiotic drunk whiteboys XP omfg my poor eyes TxT)**

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
**Love's going to leave me**_

**_And I'm too sexy for this song_**

After the song was done all the fangirls and drunks were cheering while our poor poor sobers were cringing and as for Hinata's and Sakura's case….hiding underneath the table hugging each other and crying about their poor innocent eyes.

* * *

**-twitches- y did i write tht again? o yea to appease the masses x and just like hina-love and saku-babe im hiding crying about my poor eyes and yea notice the innocent? its because while I may be innocent my eyes are not just take a look at my favs you'll see wat i mean anywayz JA NE and please ideas?**

**-Esther TxT**


	6. Tell Me Why

****

ok well because no one has suggested songs for the triangles to do im stuck a lil rite now so i hve decided to give you guys a filler and a slightly angsty filler at tht and yesh i still own nothing but my poems in my storie Poems for Sakura...TxT and i get my lyrics from btw i luv this song heres the link for it on youtube from my vlog /watch?vCcoIlYuqN0&featurePlayList&p2C6056374EE7AEFA&index37

* * *

As the girls were finishing up their food they looked at the choas surrounding them. They saw the state of the karaoke bar in ruins and how it reminded them about the state of choas the world is in as of late. Sakura looked at Gaara and thought about the condition Suna was in before Gaara was the Kazekage and how he was shunned for having a demon put inside of him by his own father. Hinata looked at Temari and Naruto who she knew were in pain growing up. She knew Temari longed to help her brother, but couldn't do a thing and she was in pain watching her brother suffer. She also thought about how Naruto was shunned for having a demon put inside of him even though by doing so he saved the village.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and thought about the others past. Sakura thought about the pressures of her friend's clan and Hinata thought about the rough beatings of Sakura's past. They both nodded at each other and went to the stage kicking the two drunk ice bitches off before they started singing.

**Tell Me Why by Declan Galbraith**

**Sakura/**_Hinata/**Both**_

**In my dream children sing a song of love for every boy and girl  
The sky is blue and fields are green and laughter is the language of the world  
Then I wake and all I see is a world full of people in need  
**  
_Tell me why_ **(why)**_ does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why_ **(why)**_ is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why_** (why)**_ cos I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping hand.  
**Tell me why?**  
_  
_Everyday I ask myself what will I have to do to be a man?  
Do I have to stand and fight to prove to everybody who I am?  
Is that what my life is for to waste in a world full of war?  
_  
**Tell me why** _(why)_** does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why** _(why)_** is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (**_why_**) cos I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping hand.  
_Tell me why?_**_  
_  
_tell me why?_ **tell me why?  
**_tell me why?_**tell me why?  
just tell me why, why, why?  
**  
_Tell me why (_**why**_) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (_**why**_) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why_** (why)**_ cos I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping hand.  
_  
**Tell me why** (_why,why,does the tiger run_)  
_Tell me why_ (**why why do we shoot the gun**)  
**Tell me why** (_why,why do we never learn_)  
_**Can someone tell us why we let the forest burn?  
**_  
**_(why,why do we say we care)_**  
**Tell me why**_ (why,why do we stand and stare)_  
_Tell me why_ (**why,why do the dolphins cry**)  
**_Can some one tell us why we let the ocean die ?_**

_**(why,why if we're all the same)  
**tell me why_ **(why,why do we pass the blame)  
tell me why** _**(why,why does it never end)  
can some one tell us why we cannot just be friends?**_

As they were singing they were looking at each other and looking like they were in some sort of pain. When they looked out at the crowd they were crying thinking of all the pain in the world. Everyone in the bar just stood still looking and listening to the two kuniochis' silent plea for people to help them. The sober people started crying as the drunk just stood still.

When the girls finished they were looking at the sky **(the bar had a glass roof so they could see the night sky)** on their knees leaning on each other as they silently cried. Gaara and Deidra **(sp?)** came up and hugged them. Sakura and Hinata leaned on them as they silently cried thinking of all the pain in the world and of the people holding them close.

* * *

**Well there you go. I really do adore this song its one of my favorites another song I simply adore is You raise me up i might use it for next chapter i dont know because i was thinking of using the song My heart will go on i dont know which choose which one you would prefer.**

**-Esther The Silently Crying Angel of Death**


End file.
